


Come With Me.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: A wee bit of Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, I Love To Cuss, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're life isn't going so great, will you let Jax help you? Will you end up helping each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it! <3

I never knew that I could despise an piece of stone so much. I knew deep down that it wasn't the stone I hated, that I hated what it symbolized but it was easier to hate the stone. 'Loving brother, The very best friend, One who is missed more with each breath.' I scoffed, Its not possible to miss him more then I do right now. He was all I had and now I'm _alone_. He promised that he would never leave me, and that's exactly what he did. I knew that he was sad, but I never thought that he would-  
"Are you alright?" I looked up into the bluest eyes I've ever seen.  
"What?" I stuttered out.  
"You looked like you wanted to murder that headstone, Is everything alright?" I scoffed.  
"Look at where we are, does it seem like everything's alright when you're in a cemetery in the middle of the night?" I looked down at the grass. It wasn't his fault that I'm angry.  
"Fair enough. I didn't mean to bother you. I just thought you looked like- well like you- I dunno. sorry for buggin' you." I nodded and watched him walk away from the corner of my eye. I got up and brushed my hand across the top of the stone. "See you tomorrow Big brother." I trudged through the stones and saw the man from before leaning against a stone, writing in a small notebook. He looked up at me and nodded, I waved and went on my way.  
  
**** **2 Weeks Later** ****  
  
"We've got to stop meeting like this" I jumped and turned to the voice. Oh, him.  
"Well I didn't know we had a date, I already ate and saw a movie." He chuckled and stepped away from his bike, taking a step closer to me.  
"Jax Teller." He held out his hand.  
"Y/N L/N" I shook his hand and noticed how warm it was. I waited to see if he was going to say anything else, and when he didn't I shrugged and mumbled "Nice meeting you." Before I turned around.  
"Do you want a ride home?" he called out  
"No, it's not far from here." I called back without turning. _Well it wasn't a total lie, I didn't have to tell him that I don't have a home. Not his business._  
  
I was thinking of where I wanted to sleep after my encounter with Jax when I heard a couple motorcycles coming down the road. I had heard of The Sons, but I didn't know any of them, well I guess I do now. That's where a lot of girls went when they needed a place. They went to ask to be 'Crow Eaters' I thought about it but I didn't have what it takes to be one.  
I saw one bike branch off before the others followed. "I thought you said home wasn't far" I looked up and shook my head.  
"What are you following me? Jeez." He smiled and raised a brow at me, waiting for me to respond. "I am meeting someone." I shrugged. _Stupid stupid Y/N_  
"On the side of the road? After Midnight?" He asked in a tone of disbelief. I nodded with a 'Call me out on it I dare you' look on my face.  
"Look, if you don't have a place to stay-"  
"Jackie! Wha's the hold up?" An Irish voice called from the group of bikers. I shook my head and turned around.  
"F/N! C'mon."  
"Dude! I have a home, Take a hint and go away. Just because you think were cemetery buddies or whatever doesn't mean I want to be. I've been alone for a long time now and I can take care of myself. Back. Off." The group of men laughed at my outburst and Jax held him hands up in surrender.  
"Sorry darlin' I was just trying to help, you look more lost each time I see you." He turned around and walked back to his bike.  
_You have no idea_ I sighed and kept walking.  
  
***** **A Month Later** *****  
  
It was easy to avoid Jax, I went to the cemetery during the day and hid whenever I heard a bike drive by. I only saw him when he was passing and I was helping a kid at the park find their mom. I knew I was being stubborn but I meant what I said, I don't have what it takes to be a Crow Eater. I knew that lashing out like that wasn't right, but I didn't want him to know for some strange reason. I wanted him to think I was normal.

"Hey stranger" I looked up and sighed.  
"You're every where aren't you? How do you do it?" He chuckled and motioned to the hospital behind me.  
"Come with me?" I looked apprehensive but nodded slightly. It wouldn't matter anyway, God was clearly punishing me and wouldn't let me avoid this guy. He turned and walked into the hospital and turned down a hallway, I wasn't paying much attention until he stopped suddenly and I ran into him. "Sorry"I mumbled and he nodded at a window. I looked in and saw a baby in an incubator.  
"That's why I was here. He is my son." I looked at the baby, then at him.  
"He's small." Is all I said, I didn't know why he was showing me this.  
"I get to take him home soon, but I'll need some help, I don't know anything about kids." I nodded not getting what he meant. "Will you help me?"  
"What?" I looked at him sharply. "You don't even know me and you want me to watch your kid?" I asked him in an incredulous voice. _What is he nuts?_  
"I know you have no home, and you're alone and that we both could use someone to help ease the loneliness that we are trying to hide from." I shook my head and looked at the ground. "I can't Jax. I'm not a Crow Eater, and I-I..." I trailed off when he took my chin in his hand making me look up at him again "I don't need a Crow Eater F/N, I wanted someone that wasn't part of the club. Look just- how about a trade, I'll let you crash at my place if you'll help me get the baby room ready and kinda help me clean the place?" he looked sheepish. I raised an eyebrow at him. "How long since the place has been cleaned?" He put on an innocent face. "Not that long, just the deep stuff like vents and baseboards haven't been done since I moved in." I nodded and asked "Why do you want my help Jax? You could find anyone else that isn't a stranger to you. Why me?" "We both need help, from what I've seen you don't appear to be a wack job, so I figured I'd give you a shot and see if there was any blow back... What do you say?" I sighed, and thought for a minute, It really couldn't hurt... "Ok, **Just** until Abel has a clean place to come home too. I'm not looking for a forever home Jax." He nodded "I already saw Abel today, I have to go check in with the club, do you want to go with me?" I gave him a strange look. "Why would you want me to go with you for that? Aren't there rules on that kind of thing?" He put a hand on my back and turned me so that we could start walking down the hall. "Nah, the guys wont mind seeing a pretty girl." _Even if she doesn't want to suck their dick?_ He laughed and shook his head. "That's not all we think about darlin' " I felt my face get warm, I didn't mean to say that out loud. I nodded and let him lead me over to his bike. "You ever ridden on one of these before?" I rolled my eyes at him and nodded again. "Not much of a talker huh?" I shrugged, hoping that he would take the hint. HE handed me a helmet and climbed on the bike, waiting for me to slide on, after I did I held onto his sides. He started the bike and we took of to Teller Morrow. We didn't go into the garage though, Jax grabbed my hand and pulled me into another building on the property, the 'Club House'. The first thing I noticed was the overwhelming smell of beer, pot, and something else that I didn't really want to identify. I also noticed that Jax didn't let go of my hand right away either. He held onto it until we got to the trio of men sitting at the bar. There were multiple greetings for Jax when they noticed his arrival and he held himself stiffer then he had when we were outside. "Who's your friend Jax?" asked a huge guy with long brown hair under a beanie and long brown facial hair. His eyes looked kind though. I was surprised that he saw me since I was practically dwarfed behind Jax. "This is F/n, she is gonna help me get the house cleaned up and ready for Abel." He looked at me and gave a small smile. "This is Opie (The guy who noticed me), Bobby (A chubby guy who looked nice enough), and Clay (A guy with a buzz cut that gave me a strange vibe. I made a mental note not to get to close to him). "Gemma know you got some help?" Clay asked looking me up and down. I tried to look smaller and looked at the ground. Jax shook his head "I don't think she will mind though, she has a lot going on with TM and Cara Cara. Clay nodded and looked at me again "Where're you from F/N?" "Here and there." was all I replied. I noticed that he didn't really like my answer so I relayed a bit more. "My dad could never settle down and this was the last place we landed before he died. I never saw the need to leave." The men nodded. Opie asked me how old I was I replied 25 and they looked at me surprised. I knew that I could barely pass for 18 but it was still nice to get that reaction. "I just wanted to come check in, we're gonna go back to the house to start cleaning, call me if anything comes up." Jax said as he put a hand on my back to lead me outside.  
  
Jax's house was nice, not to big but perfect size for a couple and a kid. That reminded me "Isn't your wife going to be mad that you brought another girl home to clean her turf?" I knew how Old Ladies were, territorial and tough. He chuckled, "It's just me, and now Abel, No other female in the picture." Oh. He showed me around and told me that I never had to clean his room, unless he 'got lost and needed me to clear a path for him to find a way out.' I laughed and told him I'd remember that. "Where do you want me to start?" He led me down the hall to a bedroom _packed_ with boxes and furniture. He grimaced and let out a groan. "I didn't know my mom was stuffing crap in here anymore." "It's fine, I can move most of this stuff alone, and I'll ask for help with the stuff I can't." He shook his head. "I'll have you start in the kitchen and work your way back ok?" I nodded and asked where the cleaning stuff was. That's how we ended up in Jax's garage, with a _beautiful_ lowered black 1966 Ford F100 I stopped and stared. "It's beautiful" I whispered and he looked away from the shelf of cleaning supplies to see what I meant. "It's not bad for a cage." He seemed amused at my drooling. I shook my head and looked away from it. "It's so sexy, are you nuts?" I looked at him like he lost his mind and he barked out a laugh. "Sexy? No no darlin' my bike is sexy, that's just alright." I shook my head and looked incredulous. "You can't compare a bike to _that_ " I motioned at the truck. "I think we will have to agree to disagree." I said when he started laughing again. We grabbed the cleaning stuff and headed back into the house so I could get started. I was almost done mopping the floor when Jax came in from outside. "I didn't know my walls were white, I thought they were gray." "That was dust dear." I said in a sassy tone and he laughed again. "The floor is wet so don't slip." He nodded and went back outside. I turned around and grimaced at the living room. Books, magazines, and clothes were every where, not to mention _shoes_ how many pairs of white sneakers did one man need? It had taken me at least 15 minutes to get all the dishes from around the house, (including Jax's room after I asked) so at least I didn't have to worry about that.  
  
***** **Three Hours Later** *****  
  
I was finished with the kitchen, living room, and bathroom, I was almost done vacuuming when I looked up and shrieked. There was a woman standing there watching me. She had black hair with blonde highlights, a leather jacket over a black lace shirt, black skinny jeans, and black leather high heeled boots on. I shut off the vacuum and said "Who the hell are you?!" "I'm wondering the same thing of you sugar." Jax came running in with a gun in his hand. "Why'd you scream?" he asked looking around before he saw the woman. "Oh, hey mom." He tucked the gun into the back of his jeans. "I didn't hear her come in, she scared me." I motioned to the vacuum and he nodded. "Gemma, this is F/N, F/N, this is my mom Gemma. I nodded at her and she nodded back looking me up and down. "What's she doing here?" Gemma asked in a cold tone, she clearly didn't like me. "She's helping me clean the place up for Abel." He looked around and smiled. "Its looks great!" He ruffled my hair and I smiled softly. "It looks ok I guess, I could have done all this, or got a Crow Eater to do it." I flinched when she said Crow Eater. "I know, but I wanted it done right and I figured you were busy doing Cara Cara stuff and dealing with TM. F/N is doing great." "I'm almost done with this then I can start steam cleaning and working in Abel's room." I said softly and he looked at me surprised. "Its almost dark, maybe you should call it a day and pick it up tomorrow the steam cleaning is an all day job" I shrugged "Whatever you think is best." Gemma gave a humorless laugh. "What's your angle honey, What't in this for you? Money?" I looked surprised at the venom in her tone. "No Ma'am, I'm just helping a- friend out." I paused and looked over at Jax with a question look and he shrugged and shook his head. "What's the problem mom? She isn't doing anything wrong." He put an arm around my shoulder and I flinched. "She wants something in return, no one does anything for free baby." she stepped closer to me and said "And I want to know what it is." I shook my head and scoffed. "How cynical you are, don't you believe that people can just be nice?" Jax let out a chuckle and I looked at him "You didn't think I was offering you a place to stay to be nice." He looked smug when I rolled my eyes and nudged him. "You're letting her stay with you? Jax, that's not a good idea." She looked disapproving and nodded at me "You should send her on her way, I can finish from here." I nodded and pulled away from Jax, but he grabbed my hand and shook his head. "Mom, you don't know whats going on here, I have everything under control." She scoffed and I knew this wasn't going to be good. "Oh, You do? You think letting some title reaching harpy live with you in exchange for some cleaning is a good idea? Jackson think about it, why is she helping you if not for something to gain?" She glared at me and I felt my face flush. I shook my head and said "Ya know what, fuck this, I was trying to help a guy who needs a nice place for his kid to come home to, I wasn't even going to stay here! But if you cant take the kindness then you can go fuck yourself, I'm out."  
  
It was hours later and I was sitting with my brother talking to him when I heard a pair of feet walking towards me. I sighed. I really wanted to be left alone, I was better off alone. "Usually when someone tries to hide away they don't come back to the same place." "Usually when someone wants to get away other people take the hint Jax... I didn't do anything wrong. I was just helping you and it got me nothing but insults, I'm sorry but I think you should find someone else. I'm not worth a fight with your family." I didn't look at him but he came and sat beside the headstone facing me. "I think differently. I saw you almost everyday when you thought you were avoidin' me. You come here and talk with him and cry. I've never seen anyone so alone and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you be alone when you don't have to be." I glared at him. "He said he would never leave me, he promised and he did leave. so why would you think that I want anyone else to be around me?" "I'm sure he didn't want to leave you darlin.' " He looked sad and I laughed a fake laugh "Then why did he kill himself? Don't talk about things you don't understand Jax." I watched as his jaw set and he slid closer to me so he could pull me into a hug. "Sometimes people hurt more then they let on F/N. I don't think he wanted to leave you but maybe he couldn't stand it anymore?" He murmured into my hair as I sobbed. "He promised me Jax, after dad died he promised he would never leave me..." I said in a broken whisper "I am alone and I don't want to be alone anymore." I felt him nod "Come back with me please? I think we both need each other." I could only nod. I wanted to have a home and family again. Maybe Jax, Abel, and I could be family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living with Jax isn't as awkward as you might think.

I woke up before Jax the next morning and decided that I might as well make breakfast since he was letting me stay here. He let me borrow a shirt and pair of boxers to wear after I took a shower and I didn't feel like changing yet. I was finishing the pancakes when I heard a muffled "Mornin' " from behind me. I jumped slightly before I turned and smiled.   
"Hey. I made coffee and breakfast." he nodded and shuffled to the coffee pot. His hair was standing up all crazy and I chuckled softly.   
"What's so funny?"  
"Its nice to know that I'm not the only one here with bed head." He felt his hair and shrugged.   
"Until I've had a few cups of coffee I don't care what my hairs doin.' " I nodded and brought him a plate of pancakes and bacon before I went to get dressed. I had washed my clothes last night so at least I had something clean to wear, that was a nice change. "What's your plan for today?" Jax called from the kitchen as I was brushing my teeth.  
"Uh, I have to steam clean still and then I figured I'd start on Abel's room. Why? Did you need me to do something else?" I finished brushing my teeth and hair and went back into the kitchen.  
"No, I was just wondering if you wanted to go pick up some clothes and shower stuff?" I didn't have any money and I didn't want to tell him that. So I just shook my head. "I can either have you pick some stuff out, or I can pick some stuff out and I guarantee that you won't like what I pick out...I am really feeling the color orange today." I looked up at him and his eyes were amused, he was teasing me. I sighed and nodded. "Great" he smiled and rinsed his plate out in the sink. "Oh thank you for breakfast, I usually just have coffee."   
"You're welcome, I like to cook so if I'm up before you you'll probably get breakfast."  
"Cool, but you know that you don't have to do that. After I get dressed are you ready to go?" I nodded and he went to get dressed.  
  
Jax was stubborn. I picked out like 3 shirts and 2 pairs of jeans but that wasn't enough for him he said I needed at least another pair or two of pants and a few more shirts. I **hated** shopping and buying clothes with a guy around wasn't fun. he found some jeans, t-shirts, and boxers while he was waiting for me to try stuff on.   
"Uh, I think I'll let you pick out underwear and bras alone, I'll be outside having a smoke." He handed me some money and walked off. I found 2 bras, and a sports bra along with 8 pairs of underwear. I saw Jax standing by his bike arguing with someone on the phone.   
"I'm not gonna argue with you Tara, Abel is not your concern and I don't need your help once he is home." I waited by the curb so I didn't look like I was listening. I saw a puppy tied up to a tree and it was whining and begging to be pet, so i stooped down to pet it.   
"He's a sweetie huh?" I looked up and saw a man watching us. I nodded and stood up.   
"There you are, you ready to go darlin'?" I saw Jax and smiled at him.   
"Yeah I'm done now, Thanks for letting me pet your dog." I went with Jax and we headed back to his place.  
"Maybe I should wait and steam clean after I get Abel's room cleaned out so I'm not walking on the wet carpet?"  
"That makes sense, I have to run by the club house but I want you wait to move the furniture and stuff that you can't lift until I can help you ok? Just move the boxes and paintings to the garage. I mean it, nothing to heavy." I nodded   
"Yes _dad_ " he gave me a look, kissed the top of my head, and left.  
  
During my cleaning extravaganza that most of the boxes were half full of paperwork without being to intrusive I looked at the dates a realized that they were all different years. I remembered seeing some stack-able crates in the garage and went to get them, I figured I could sort these just the same as moving them. Besides, filling Jax's garage with half empty boxes doesn't make any sense. I was taping pieces of paper to each crate with the years of paperwork in them when Jax came back with two guys.   
"Hey darlin' looks nice in here, the garage is still empty though where'd you put the boxes." I motioned to the flattened stack of boxes in the corner.   
"They were all half full of paperwork so I sorted it and put them in here by year." I pointed to the crates  
"Can I keep her?" said one of the men in a husky voice, he was bald and looked a wee bit intense.  
"No dude I saw her first." Said the other man, he had a buzzed down Mohawk and tribal tattoos on the sides of his head. Jax laughed at my expression.  
"This is Happy" he pointed to the first guy "And Juice" he pointed to the second guy. "Guys this is F/N"   
"I remember her, she told you off a few months ago." Happy said and I smiled at the memory. "So can _I_ keep her?" Juice asked and I shook my head.  
"No, I'm not for keeps, I'm only on loan to Jax until the place is clean and ready for Abel to come home."   
"For now." Jax said "I might convince her to stay and help me with him." The guys nodded and I started to take the crates to the garage so they could move the furniture.  
"Thanks for sorting all that F/N you didn't have to do all that, most people would have just stuck them in there half full." I shrugged.  
"I like things to be organized. Besides this way they wont get wet and you can find anything if you need it. Oh, there was a box full of photos that I left by your door. I didn't think you wanted those out here." He nodded and we moved to make room for Happy and Juice to bring in a desk. It didn't look familiar but I wasn't paying close attention.   
"What do you want me to move next?" Jax shook his head.  
"Nothing, just relax until the room is empty and then you can vacuum it if you want." I sighed.  
"Jax I'm supposed to be here working, not relaxing." He gave me a look.  
"I wouldn't argue with him F/N he'll make Happy sit on you." Juice called and Happy looked back at me and gave me a sinister smile.   
"Happy wouldn't do that, were buds!" I called back and Juice laughed.   
"That's fucking terrifying!" We all laughed and the guys went back to moving. I figured I could start dinner since it was starting to get late. I decided to make chicken enchiladas in a green sauce with beans and rice. I was surprised that Jax had everything I needed to make it and as a plus there was stuff to make apple pie for dessert, I was about to start when a thought dawned on me.  
"Jax, are you gonna be here for dinner?" there was a pause.  
"Uh, I think so why?"  
"Cuz I was gonna start cooking if you were." I said in a 'duh' tone and he laughed.   
"What are you makin'?" I told him, I left out the pie though, that would be a nice surprise, there was a pause before the guys came into the kitchen.  
"Mom can Happy and Juice stay for dinner." Jax asked and I busted up laughing.  
"As long as its ok with their parents." I said shaking my head. These big and somewhat scary men were fucking hilarious. Happy smiled and nudged Juice out of the kitchen. Jax was lookin' at me with a weird look.  
"What?"   
"Nothin' just I- uh I'm glad that you're here." He gave me a shy smile and went back to helping the guys. _I'm glad that I'm here too_  
  
I finished eating before the boys did (Since they ate like they were starving teenagers) so I went to vacuum Abel's rook out. When I came out Juice was putting the food away and Happy was washing the dishes.   
"Guys I was coming to do that and Happy shook his head."  
"Where I come from the cook don't clean." Juice nodded.  
"I can finish up though..." Happy growled at me and I took a step back. "Or not..." He smiled and nodded. Weirdo.   
"F/N come here for a minute!" I heard Jax call from down the hall. He wasn't in Abels' room or the living room so I called out   
"Marco?"  
"In my room." _Oh_ I stopped outside the door.  
"What's up?"   
"Get in here I don't bite, I wanted to show you something." He held out a photo and I saw that it was a very small Jax dressed as a pirate. He handed me a few more and I saw Jax through his growing up years some as a baby with his brother 'That's Thomas' was all he said (I knew that tone so I didn't ask), some with another boy 'That's Opie, you'll meet him eventually'. He told me funny stories to go along with the pictures and after a few minutes I looked up and saw that Juice and Happy were standing there watching.  
"Hey guys." I smiled and they were still watching me. "What?" then I smelled the apple and cinnamon in the air. "Oh! damn it the pie!" I raced down the hall to take it out of the oven. Thankfully it was perfect, I hadn't missed my timer. I turned around and almost bumped into Juice. "Uh... Hi?" He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I shrieked for Jax and he came running down the hall.  
"Happy I got her run!." Juice yelled and tried to run but he didn't make it very far. I had locked the backdoor when I came in and he had to stop to mess with it, giving Jax the time he needed to save me.  
"That's it no pie for you Juice unless you put me down right now." He set me down and looked at me with wide eyes.   
"Damn mama you've got a mean streak."  
"You tried to abduct her Juicey, I think she should kick your ass." Happy rumbled from the other side of the kitchen.   
"I think you were in on it Happy. Don't make me come over there to kick your ass too." I gave him a look. "Why was there a F/N snatching happening anyway?"  
"They want you to come live at the club house and take care of them." Jax said still leaning against the back door. I noticed he had a gun in his hand and stared at it for a second to try to decide how I felt about it. I don't think I minded but Jax noticed my stare.  
"You shrieked and I thought there was a real threat." I nodded and he tucked it into the back of his jeans.   
"Well, Pies ready so dig in." I shooed Juice. "I might take you up on your offer if Jax drives me up the wall." I smiled at him and Happy barked out a laugh. I think that Happy and Juice got added to my new list of family.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up before Jax again and figured that it would be the routine, which I didn't mind. I was kind of cranky in the morning and Jax didn't need to see that just yet. I needed to make a list of things Jax needed from the store, but I decided to make breakfast first. I hope Jax likes french toast and scrambled eggs. I was getting ready to crack the eggs when there was a knock at the back door. Jax wasn't up yet so I shrugged and went to answer it. There was a woman with dark hair standing there, she didn't look very happy.  
"Hi, can I help you?" She _glared_ at me and I leaned back a bit.  
"Where's Jax?" Her tone was fucking frigid.  
"He isn't up yet, I was just making breakfast would you like to come in? There's coffee?" I tried to be nice, maybe she just isn't a morning person?  
"Do you know who I am crow eater?" I winced   
"No, and I'm not a crow eater."  
"Well you aren't his old lady, are you?" I shook my head   
"I'm Tara, Jaxs' girlfriend." _Oh_   
"Jax didn't mention a girlfriend but It's nice to meet you." I smiled and she gave me a filthy look.   
"You've got a lot of nerve standing there in his clothes acting like nothing happened between the two of you. He is just using you and no matter what he told you _crow eater_ you are **nothing** special, not to him and not to anyone else."   
"Look, I told you once that I'm not a crow eater and I meant it, I have no affiliation to the club, as for Jax and I nothing happened, I didn't have any pajamas so Jax gave me these to wear. Maybe you should have a little more faith in your _boyfriend_. He offered me a place to stay in exchange for helping him clean the place up." She looked taken aback at my response but shook her head.   
"He is too good for this town, the club, and _way_ to good for you, you white trash mistake. You should leave before he realizes it and kicks you out. He, just like everyone else will never want you. You are worthless and you know that as well as I do. He is going to realize that he wants to leave Charming and the Sons to be with me, and when he does you will be left with nothing."  
"You're right, I do deserve better, that's why I dropped you and never picked you back up when you came back to town." Jax said from the doorway. He was wearing boxers and _only_ boxers. Good God he looked just as good half naked as he did clothed.   
"Jax, you know that's not true. Tell her baby. Tell her about what we have." She looked at him with sad eyes and I walked back towards the stove. He reached out and I looked over at him. He gave me a 'you ok?' look and I nodded at him.   
"Tara there is nothin' between us anymore. When you left town so did whatever we had and it didn't come back with you." He didn't look at her when he said it his eyes were still on me. "I think that I could find something much better and with a lot less drama than you." She scoffed   
"You think that _she_ can make you happy Jackson? Really?" I looked away from him then, I knew that I couldn't be what he wanted to but it was nice to believe that I could for a minute.   
"She already does make me happy Tara" My eyes darted to look at him, was he being serious? "Since she came here I have been waking up with a smile on my face because I know that she is out here waiting for me. Well except for today, I heard you screeching at her and that pissed me off." He looked at her then with his eyes blazing. "Why did you come here?"  
"I-I wanted to talk to you, to catch up. I haven't seen you around the hospital lately and I wanted to make sure that you were doing ok." She stuttered out at the anger in his voice.  
"As you can see I'm doing just fine. I've been visiting Abel on your lunch break so that I wouldn't have to have this conversation again... You know the way out." He dismissed her and turned to me. "You know how to make scrambled eggs?" I nodded and got out a pan to start them. I flinched when I heard the door slam and Jax just shook his head. "F/N I'm so sorry that people keep coming here to verbally abuse you."  
"It's fine Jax, people are right, I shouldn't be here but I don't want to leave. I will if you want me to though." I looked up at him and saw that he was standing closer to me then before. _He's tall_ He is at least 6'1 and my 5'4 seems dwarfed by him.   
"I don't want you to leave. This place doesn't feel empty when you are here, I-I look forward to coming back here knowing that you are here, I meant what I told Tara, I like knowing that you're gonna be asleep on my couch or in here making breakfast. I'd like it if you were in bed with me but until we are both ready I like the way things are." I had a hard time believing him at first and I know he saw it because he pulled me into a hug. "You need to start believin' the things I tell you darlin', I got no reason to lie to you and I never will. I promise." I nod into his chest and went to pull away but he made me look up at him again. "Trust me, I promise that I won't break it." I nodded  
"I'll try." He smiled and leaned down to give me a small kiss before he went to get dressed.  
  
"You have a drivers license?" Jax asked and I nodded giving him a confused look. "I need to go pick out a cage for Abel since my truck doesn't have a back seat and isn't car seat safe. I thought you could come too and you could pick something you like since you'll probably be driving when Abel needs to go somewhere."   
"Oh, Ok. Um Just pick out what you like Jax I can drive anything and that's if you decide that you don't want to drive." He shook his head.   
"I can't drive a cage F/N I **hate** them I have a hard enough time riding in one. Please just come pick something out." He sighed and looked at me with puppy eyes. _Fuck_   
"Alright. I can do that, but I will not be driving a soccer mom van. I can't do it." He laughed and nodded. I went to get dressed and he cleaned up the kitchen for me mimicking Happy 'Where I come from the cook don't clean'.  
"I'm telling him you said that!" I yelled from the bathroom  
"Save that for when I make you mad, He will bury my body in a ditch for mocking him." I nodded and filed that information away for later use. I was ready and we went car shopping. Jax let me pick out a nice little Nissan Altima since there was plenty of room in the backseat for a car seat, the trunk was big enough, and he didn't feel like a 'Goddamn sardine' sitting in the front seat. He liked that I wanted it to be black and not some bullshit chick color like robins egg blue.  
"Are you sure this is ok Jax? I don't know why you didn't like that little Honda."  
"It was old F/N and on its last leg. I _am_ a mechanic remember?"   
"Yes I remember." He told the guy showing us around that he was a mechanic and the poor little guy walked away. That was the life of a car salesman, lying about how great the cars run.   
We filled out the paperwork and I drove the car to the store with Jax leading me on his bike, he was fun to grocery shop with. He threw anything and everything into the cart. I made sure that it had a use though, when Jax tried to get mangoes I asked if he liked them and he shook his head but said I looked like a mango kind of girl. I grimaced and made a barfing face I hated mangoes. He also made a face when I got egg beaters 'fake fuckin eggs ugh' I told him that he didn't have to eat them I just didn't want to have a heart attack at the age of 30. He was really easy to shop with and told me what he liked to eat without a fight which was nice. Finally we were done and loaded up the car so we could head for home.  
I was finished putting everything away when Jax's phone rang. He walked into him room to talk and I went to get a drink, he found me in the kitchen.  
"I have to go deal with some club stuff, are you gonna be ok on your own? I can get someone to come be with you if you don't want to be alone?" I shook my head.  
"I'll be just fine. No one needs to come baby sit me." He nodded   
"You can watch tv in my room if you want to, the one in the living room doesn't work right and I don't mind if you use the bed while you're in there." I nodded   
"Thanks Jax. Be careful ok?" He gave me a soft smile and kissed me before he left.   
I was getting hungry so I decided to make a sandwich for dinner and then got changed into my pajamas which ended up being a sports bra, tank top, and Jax's boxers. I sighed and debated if i wanted to start steam cleaning. I figured I could do a deep clean in Abels' room, get the windows and window tracks, clean the baseboards, wash the walls, then vacuum and steam clean in there before I tackled the rest of the house tomorrow. That killed a few hours so I went to watch tv in Jaxs' room. I didn't even realize how tired I was until I started to nod off.  
I woke up around 3 am and realized where that I was still in Jaxs' bed, and the light and tv were off. I went to leave when he wrapped an arm over me.   
"Stay" He said in a sleepy voice. "Stay it's fine." I debated and when he pulled me closer to him and tightened his grip I figured that I should stay.  
  
I woke up again at 830 and looked around I remembered watching tv in Jaxs' room, then _Oh_ I fell asleep and Jax asked me to stay with him last night. I peeked over and saw that he was sound asleep, he looked peaceful, it was a nice look for him. His face and shoulders weren't holding all the tension that they usually did. I slid out from under his arm and went to make coffee.  
I was in the middle of making omelets when I felt arms wrap around me, I jumped and yelped.   
"You are an excellent sleep mate, you don't move around and you don't hog the bed, also you sneak out and didn't wake me up." He kissed the side of my head and went to get his coffee.   
"Oh, you are most welcome, your bed is soft and you sir are a snuggler, you wrapped around me like a octopus." He scrunched his face up at me and shook his head.   
"I don't think that happened. I think you're making that up." I gaped at him and raised me shirt to show the faint bruise on my side.  
"That's all from you my octopus friend." He frowned.   
"I didn't mean to bruise you, I'm sorry." He touched it gently and I shook my head.  
"It'll be gone in an hour don't worry it was nice. Besides I was just showing you that I didn't make it up." I stuck my tongue out at him. He stuck hos out back at me and I turned to flip my omelet. and start on his.  
"You have a tattoo?" I paused and then nodded. I reached down and lifted my shirt and tugged the boxers down a bit to show him the tattoo I had from my hip to my shoulder. It was an angel kneeling on the ground with her wings outstretched, her hands were cradling her face as she cried in front of a headstone that rested under a larger tree with crows circling it. It was done in all black and the crows ended on me shoulder blade. The headstone was identical to my brothers it just has 'Gone but not forgotten' written on it. Jax got up to get a better look. He traced the edges.  
"It's beautiful, and in great shape." I nodded and flipped his omelet onto a plate.   
"I used to go to Saint Thomas everyday. they have lotion dispensers in the bathrooms. It was easy to care for it." He frowned when I handed him his plate.   
"I forgot that you were-" He broke off unsure of how to word it.  
"Homeless?" he nodded  
"It wasn't so bad. I wasn't willing to be a hooker or a- a crow eater- no offense, so I made due with the choice I made."   
"What's wrong with being a crow eater?" He asked in confusion.   
"I never wanted to be an old lady, that was the only option some girls thought was left, to go and work for the Sons and be an old lady because they got taken care of. I knew that I wasn't old lady material so I convinced myself I didn't want it."  
"It's not about being good enough. Most of those girls never get to be old ladies but we set them up with a place to stay and offer them a place to work if they are interested. Or we can send them to another Charter if they want to get out of Charming."   
"I never knew that. I just knew what I had heard on the streets, I have nothing but respect for the Sons Jax that isn't what I meant. I meant that I know no one wants me so why would I put myself through that heartache when I already know the outcome?" He didn't say anything for a minute  
"You're wrong. I would have wanted you, I _do_ want you. You didn't go to the club for fear of rejection and yet you are here with the club's VP eating fuckin' omelets." I laughed and nodded. "Look at me." I did and he said "You're good enough to have whatever you want. I know what I want and now its time for you to decide. I won't kick you out if you don't feel the same way, I just wanted you to know where I stand." He looked so sincere as he said it. He got up to go get ready for the day when I finally replied.  
"I do feel the same way." He turned and looked at me with a huge grin.   
"Good" he walked over to me, picked me up into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "I would have been so fuckin' sad if you said you didn't"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let there be mild smut! and Abel gets to come home! :D

**** **Three Weeks Later**  
  
Being with Jax was a lot like living with him and not being with him, well except for one perk. Sex, Jax couldn't keep his hands to himself, and he definitely knew what he was doing. Somehow me saying 'I'm gonna take a quick shower' ended up with me pinned against the wall, legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded into me, he gave one last hard thrust and had me moaning his name as I clenched around him and pulled him into his own release.  
"What the hell was that?" I asked when he set me on my feet.   
"You weren't dirty enough, now that shower will be well deserved." He grinned and kissed me as he tugged me into the bathroom. After our shower and round two (Because really who can resist a wet and naked Jax?), we were sitting at the table eating lunch and Jax's phone rang. He was smiling as he hung up.   
"We gotta go, grab your shoes and keys."   
"Where are we going?"  
"To get Abel." I grinned and ran to get my shoes and the diaper bag from by the door.  
"The doctor said he was ready?" He nodded and caught me as I tripped jumping around on on leg, my shoe was caught on my heel and I was trying to fix it.  
"We can take Abel by the club house to meet everyone before he comes home." I hadn't met the club yet, Jax seemed like he wasn't ready for that yet so I just nodded as we got in the car and took off.  
"Ok, I'll drop you two off and you can call me when you want to come back?"   
"I was thinking that you could come with me if you wanted to? You haven't met any of the guys and Juice and Happy keep wanting to see you." _Aw_  
"Uh sure." I knew I sounded nervous and He knew it because he took my hand and squeezed it.   
"Don't worry darlin' Juice and Hap love you and so will the others, I'll make my mom be nice." I smiled and we pulled into Saint Thomas. After a mountain of paperwork and Instructions we were able to take Abel home. We got him strapped into the car seat and we were on the way to the club. He told me to take Abel inside the club house while he went to get his mom from the office at TM. I went in and hovered by the door holding the car seat in a death grip. When Abel started to fuss I took him out and started to rock him gently.   
"Who are you and why are you holdin' Jax's baby?" said a Scottish accent from behind me.   
"I stole him and then had a change of heart, so I've come to bring him home." I joked and turned around to see a tall man with scars on his cheeks glaring at me.  
"Tha's not funny girly. How'd you get him. Last I heard he wasn't due to come home for another week or two" He stepped into my bubble and I backed up a step.   
"Jax and I just picked him up. He went to get Gemma and tell her. I drove here." I was starting to get a little freaked out, he was giving me an intense look and was still in my bubble.   
"Hey Chibs wha- Why are you looking at F/N like that? What happened" I knew I looked pale by the way Jax wrapped an arm around me and put himself between Chibs and I.   
"I didn't know that you were bringing anyone by Jackie boy, then she shows up with Abel and I might have scared her a bit." I put Abel back in the car seat.   
"Chibs you intimidated a lady with a baby?" Jax looked a little upset.   
"Jax It's fine. He was just trying to protect Abel." Jax looked at me for a second and nodded when he heard the sound of people coming into the club house.   
"Alright, Guys gather around! Abel is home!" Everyone cheered and gathered to look at him, after he was passed around we put him back in his car seat and the guys went back to work. I was introduced to everyone as they held Abel and it was a nice buffer. Jax knows that I don't like being around a lot of people.   
"My baby is home? Oh I can't wait to- Why are you here?" Gemma broke off when she saw me. Abel started to fuss and I picked him up again so that I could rock him. "Be careful with him! He is a tiny boy." I sighed and rolled my eyes.   
"Here. Why don't you hold him." I held him out to her and she practically snatched him out of my hands.   
"Mom! Calm down." Jax snapped at her "F/N is great with him, she would never hurt him."   
"Jax don't fight with her its fine, that's her grandson, she is going to be a little overprotective." He looked at me with raised brows and nodded at me. Gemma just looked at me for a minute and nodded. Happy and Juice came into the club house and Juice ran over to be.   
"Hey sweetheart! how are you?" He picked me up and spun me around.   
"I'm good Juicey fruit how are you?" I gasped when Happy gripped me in a tight hug. "Hi Hap" I gasped and he grinned.   
"Hi pipsqueak" I growled at him and poked his side.   
"You three know each other?" Happy and Juice nodded  
"She made us dinner and helped us clean out Abel's room."  
"F/N is awesome I love her." Juice and Happy spoke at the same time.   
"I love you too Hap." He smiled and kissed me, my cheeks flamed. Where did that come from?   
"Hey, hands off Happy." Jax was not amused. I slid a step closer to Jax and he wrapped an arm around my waist. Gemma scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
"Jax, don't worry about it, Happy doesn't wasn't _her_ I'm not even sure why you do." She put Abel back in his car seat and crossed her arms.  
"If she wasn't with Jax I would totally destroy that." I turned and looked at Happy.  
"Oh Happy, you are quite the charmer." He smiled and I leaned into Jax when he gripped me tighter.  
"I was gonna ask F/N out before I knew that Jax liked her." Juice mumbled and Jax turned to look at him.  
"Really Juice? is that why you ask about her every time you call?" Juice just nodded and I laughed. Abel started to cry and I picked him up.   
"I'm gonna go see if he is hungry." I hurried to the kitchen. Wow that was awkward! I made Abel a bottle and was gently rocking him as he ate. He was looking up at me with his big blue eyes with all the trust in the world. I smiled and started mumbling to him.   
"You're the sweetest baby, aren't you? You are just so cute and you have the most handsome little face." He pulled away from the bottle and was just watching me so I started to hum to him until his eyes drooped closed.   
"He seems to like you." I jumped and turned to see Gemma.   
"I hope so because I love him." I told her honestly. "I would do _anything_ to keep him safe and happy." She watched me and then nodded.  
"My son seems to like you also, is your answer the same for him too." I thought about it.   
"Its a little soon to think about love with Jax just yet, even if I know that's where my heart is at, but I would do anything to keep him happy and safe, I also know that that means being civil to his mother and treating his club with the respect it deserves. I am not like Tara Gemma, I won't try to drag him away, this club is his life and I respect that and you. I'm only asking for you to try to do the same." She looked at me for a long moment and nodded.  
"I'll give you a fair shake, but if you hurt either of them in any way, I'll fucking kill you and bury you so deep that no one will ever find your body." I nodded  
"I'd expect nothing less." I smiled at her and took Abel back out to Jax.   
"Hey baby, you ready to head home?" I nodded and set Abel in the car seat. I went to hug Juice and Happy but they were gone.   
"Where'd the boys go?" Jax looked down and shrugged, I didn't exactly believe him but I let it go and grabbed the diaper bag. Jax took the baby and loaded him into the car.  
  
Jax gave Abel a bath and tucked him in after we ate dinner. It felt complete with him home and I knew that Jax was glad to have him home even if he was nervous. I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth when Jax came in and pinned me against the counter.   
"Did you and my mom have a nice chat?" I nodded and spit out my toothpaste.   
"Yeah I think that we cleared the air, She was just concerned."  
"What did you tell her?" I sighed and wanted to bang my head against the wall.   
"That I love Abel and I will do anything to keep him safe and happy, she asked if I felt the same about you and I said yes but it was too soon the talk about love yet, and that I wasn't going to try to take you from her or the club because I respected both of them too much to do that and that I hoped she could give me the same change." I said in a rush and he just blinked at me for a second.   
"Wow, I bet she didn't know what to say." I nodded and tried to wiggle away from him but he pressed against me even more. "You could love me huh?" He grinned when I groaned.   
"I'm currently rethinking that statement." I pushed back against him."Jax lemme up!" I whined and he scooped me up and dropped me on his bed.   
"Currently rethinking that statement? That hurts F/N" He shook his head as he loomed above me.  
"I don't think that Juice would tease me like that..." He growled and looked at me.   
"You _really_ went there? I guess I'll just have to show you why you should pick me and not Juice then huh?" And boy did he show me.  
  
I was fixing Abel a bottle when Jax woke up. I was up first and had already made breakfast.  
"Morning baby, Hi Little man" He kissed both of us and grabbed the bottle.   
"Hey, I can do that, you go ahead and eat." He shook his head and reached for Abel.   
"Eat, My mom will be here in an hour to watch Abel. I want to teach you how to shoot, The Irish are being difficult and if anything happens I want to know you can protect yourself."  
"Is that necessary? I'm not even affiliated with the club."   
"Yes you are, you're with me so c'mon darlin' it will give me peace of mind if you can protect yourself. Please?" He gave me serious eyes and I sighed.  
"Fine. fine, I'll do it."   
Jax had me take 'my gun' a Beretta PX4 9MM Pistol apart, and clean it, then I put it back together and take it apart a few more times until I was comfortable, then he had me shooting it for about 3 hours before he felt like I had a handle on it. I enjoyed shooting after I got the hang of it and could hit what I was aiming for at the end of the session.


	5. Chapter 5

As the weeks went on Jax got more protective over Abel and I. I knew that he would be all papa bear over Abel but when he yelled at me for going to the store alone I snapped a little.  
"Jax! stop freaking the fuck out. I didn't take Abel with me he was safe with your mom."  
"That's not the point!" He shouted at me and I flinched. "You left without telling me and you didn't take Half sack with you! I told you not to go anywhere alone!" I was backing up as he was walking towards me and I bumped into the wall of the club house.   
"I thought that Half sack only had to go if I was taking Abel. I-I'm sorry." I'd never been scared of Jax before, he had never yelled at me. He sighed and pulled me into his arms, I was frozen.  
"I'm sorry that I yelled at you but I came back and you were gone. The Irish are making a big fuss and making threats against the club and our families. _Please_ just take someone with you whether Abel is with you or not. I'd be _devastated_ If something happened to you baby." I nodded and wrapped my arms around him.   
"Why are the Irish so mad at you guys?" I didn't ask about club business but I wanted to know how big the threat was. Jax sighed   
"How much do you want to know?"  
"As much as I need to." He nods and told me about Cameron Hayes and how he is blind with his rage and grief that he thinks Gemma killed his son and that he will do anything to get back at the club. Jax says that he doesn't think that it will come to anything big but to just keep an eye out until they take care of it. I make a mental note to keep my gun on me from now on.   
"I think that it will all be ok, but I have a phone for you and Half sack is gonna be staying at the house when I'm not there from now on ok?" I nodded  
"Yeah, that makes sense."

  
"Jax just go! Abel and I will be fine. I promise not to go anywhere and I have my phone if I need you. Half sack is here and I have my gun. If anything happens they will have to go through me first." He shook his head.  
"That's not funny F/N please don't joke." I nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek. He hugged me and kissed Abel before he left. Abel started to cry so I went to check on him, he just needed a new diaper. I decided to bring Abel into the kitchen with me since he was awake.   
"Lets see if you're hungry Little man." I had just finished burping him and put him in his high chair when Half sack ran in and slammed the door.  
"F/N take Abel and go into the back room."   
"What why?"  
"Just go!" The back door splintered open and a man I've never met before came running in. Half sack stepped between the man and me  
"Cameron she has nothing to do with this, she isn't his old lady." I was edging around the table towards Abel so that I could pick him up.   
"Yes she is, even now she is trying to get to Teller's child. " He ignored Half sack and pointed his gun at Abel. "I'll kill him if you keep moving girl." I reached back and threw a plate at Cameron, he dropped his gun and I went for mine. Cameron scooped up Abel and used him as a shield, he grabbed a knife off the counter.   
"Do you know what this club had done to me girl? Why I'm here?"  
"The ATF killed your son and blamed it on Gemma. Please, He is just a baby! This isn't his fault. Please take me instead." I said in a low voice.   
"No! Gemma killed him! And now I'm going to kill the one thing that Jax Teller loves most. A son for a son." He held up the knife and Half sack ran at Cameron. Half sack fell to the ground with the knife sticking out of him. Cameron stooped and picked up his gun. I tried to shoot him in the leg but I missed and he shot me in the abdomen. We both heard a motorcycle and I screamed out for Jax and Cameron back handed me and ran outside. I tried to get up and run after Cameron as Jax ran in.   
"Cameron took Abel, he ran out the front. Go!" He paused when he saw me bleeding. "Go Jax!" He ran back outside and I heard his bike start up. Juice came running in and looked at me.  
"Oh shit! F/N?"  
"I'm fine Juice it went clean through, I just need a patch up, please please tell me they got to Abel, that he's safe?" Juice just shook his head.  
"They are chasing Cameron down now. They will get him back." I started to cry  
"I tried to stop him Juice, I really did I tried to grab Abel but he killed Half sack and he shot me. I tried. I tried."   
"Shh Its gonna be ok. Shh they well get him back." Juice picked me up and took me to the car so he could take me Saint Thomas. I got stitched up and and told that I would need to stay overnight but I refused.  
"I'm going home now."   
"Ma'am you really should stay."  
"I'll sign the goddamn liability paper but I'm _not_ fucking staying here. I want to go now." She grabbed the document for me to sign and I walked out.  
"Shouldn't you be admitted?" Juice asked when I came out.  
"No. Take me home Juice." He seemed like he wanted to say something.  
"Juice I already signed myself out. I need to go help them find Abel." He walked me to the car and drove me home. Jax's bike was in the driveway when we got there and I walked in looking for Abel. Jax was sitting in Abel's room with his head in his hands.  
"Jax?" I looked in the crib but didn't see Abel. He shook his head and looked up at me. His eyes were red and swollen, his expression was heart wrenching. I slid to my knees in front of him.  
"I missed him, I didn;t get there in time, Cameron took him on a boat and now he's gone, Abel's gone." He said in a broken voice.  
"I'm so sorry Jax we will fine him. I tried to save him, I tried to shoot Cameron but he was using Abel as a shield and then he was gonna stab Abel but Half sack saved him and then Cameron shot me. I-I tried to chase after him but I couldn't get up I couldn't walk. I'm so sorry." Jax nodded and pulled me onto his lap. He rocked me as we both cried. Happy came storming into the room.  
"We got a lead on him Jax, you gotta get up now." I nodded and stood up and waited for Jax to get up.  
"Lets go." I said and Jax shook his head.   
"You're not going with us. You already got shot because of me, you aren't going to be involved in this."  
" He came here, into _our_ home, He killed _our_ friend, and he took _our_ baby. Yes he shot me, and yes I didn't give birth to Abel but he is _mine_ and I'll be damned if I'm not gonna help get him back." I stood toe to toe with Jax and waited for him to say something.  
"Fine, but I want you to stay here and rest for right now I'll let you know when we have something solid alright? I'll come get you when we know something. Until then leave Juice here with you so that you aren't alone." I nodded and he pulled me into a hug.  
"This isn't your fault F/N alright? I love you and I know that you tried to save him."   
"I love you too, and this isn't your fault either. You didn't hurt his son."   
"I wish I could believe that." He muttered and walked outside to look for our son.


	6. Chapter 6

We found out that Cameron had taken the boat to Oakland, bought an Irish passport and a US travel visa and we knew that he would be heading back to Belfast, we just didn't know when. Juice was looking to see how he had gotten the money for the passport and visa, we knew that he was using the alias Timothy O'Dell and are just waiting for a hit to let us know when he buys a ticket. I went to Jax with the idea of hiring a bounty hunter to try to track down Abel, we were still waiting for a call back from him as well.   
The waiting was killing me and Jax's fuse was getting shorter and shorter as the days wore on. I didn't take it personally though I was just as bad off as him, we didn't eat or sleep very much and there was nothing we could do but to wait. Gemma was hiding out with Tig and the other Sons were keeping up appearances, since we were keeping Abel's kidnapping a secret. Jax's phone started ringing and he jumped on it. I listened to a lot of silence before Jax hung up.   
" That was the bounty hunter he believes Abel and Cameron are in Vancouver."   
"Jax! we just got an email." Juice called from the office, we go to see and see a picture of Cameron dead and marked in Belfast. _Where the fuck is Abel?_  
"I'm calling Jimmy O if anyone will know what's going on with Cameron it'll be him. I need to know what the fuck is going on before I lose my fucking mind."  
"What about your bail hearing Jax?" I asked  
"We worked that out at church yesterday, we are going to jump bail and deal with it once I get Abel back." I nodded I figured it was something like that. My phone started ringing and I saw that it was Gemma calling me.   
"Jax it's your mom" I held out the phone and he put it on speaker. "Hey Gemma?"  
"Why the hell did Maureen Ashby call me to tell me that Abel is safe in Belfast?" We both paused "I'm pulling into TM, tell me what's going on. Where is Abel?" Jax went outside to meet her and I followed at a distance. I knew that she was going to want to be alone with her son, I also knew that she was going to blame me.  
"Mom, look. Cameron broke in and killed Half sack, He shot F/N through her stomach and he took Abel. If Maureen called you then you know more then me right now. I thought he was in Vancouver, that must be where he go his ticket to Belfast. I **will** get him back mom I promise you." Gemma didn't say anything, she clutched her heart and fell limp to the ground in the TM parking lot.  
"Jax! Call 911 now, her heart!"   
"They are sending an ambulance. F/N will you go with her? I promise I won't leave town without you. I just have to find him." I nodded and looked him dead in the eye.  
"Of course I'll go with her, but if you leave to get our son back without me Jackson I will come after you, and you will be the next in line for a foot up the ass after whoever has my baby." He smiled.  
"God I love it when you get all angry." I laughed and kissed him as the ambulance was pulling in. Gemma was quickly given medication and loaded into the ambulance.  
  
Jax called me for and update a few hours later and gave me the news. We were going to be smuggled into Belfast and we would be leaving tomorrow, Gemma was in no shape to fly so we were going to have to go without her. Gemma woke up to me telling Jax I loved him and hanging up.  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
"Oswald is going to take us to Belfast tomorrow, we are going to go to Maureen and get Abel back, Jax thinks that you should stay here to get well."  
" Look F/N I know that you don't know the history of the club but I _have_ to go with you tomorrow. Jax can't find out."  
"Find out what Gemma, what do you know?" She shook her head. "Gemma tell me. I can help you."  
"When JT was setting up the Belfast charter he got close the Father Ashby, Best of friends. Well Father Ashby's sister Maureen fell for JT and he fell for her too. Th-They had an affair and I found out that JT has a daughter, Jax has a sister in Belfast and I don't want him to know that his father did that." I sighed and nodded.  
"I'll do what I can to help you Gemma but if you are still here in the morning you can't come with us. I'm sorry." She nodded   
"I understand baby thank you for being here." I nodded, the nurse came in to tell me that visiting hours were over. I called Jax to tell him that I needed a ride home, He sent Juice to get me and to drop me off at home.   
"Jax wants you to pack a bag for both of you, bring warm clothes because Belfast is colder then here and bring the necessities, we might have to be there longer then a few days." I nodded and got off the bike to head inside. I was scared to see if they left Half sack there but I should have known better. It was almost like nothing happened. The back door was still hanging off the hinges but everything else was clean. I packed and then went to sit in Abel's room until the morning came. Jax wanted to go by and visit Gemma before we left. I had to reassure her since she was so worried about Jax finding out about JT and then Abel in top of it. I hugged her and whispered in her ear. The plane ride was quiet on the was to Belfast. Jax was talking with Clay on the plan once we got there and I was trying to listen to the plan but really I was thinking about Abel. I missed hearing him fuss as he rolled over and the way he smiled and laughed during bath time. The words I spoke to Gemma were rolling around in my head over and over.  
"I'll find him Gemma, I'll find him and I'll bring him home even if I have to burn down Belfast and kill everyone in it. I'm bringing my baby home."


	7. Chapter 7

"Jax? did you hear what I just said?" He was looking at me with a shell shocked expression. _Great, I broke him_. "Jax?"  
"Run that by me one more time?" I sighed Trinity Ashby had been making goo goo eyes at Jax and Maureen was acting strange towards him 'you look so much like your father' can only be said the first 15 times without it raising suspicion after all, I had to explain when she said that she wanted to talk to Jax for a moment... _alone_. It had to be done I knew that she was going to tell him so I had to do it first.   
"Ok, so Gemma told me yesterday that Maureen and your dad had a thing when he was here setting up SAMBEL and that produced Trinity. She is your half sister and I don't think she knows since she is _fucking_ flirting with you." I was a little miffed about that. He took my hand and gave me a small smile.  
"Babe, don't be like that, you know that I love you." I nodded and kissed his cheek. "What a mind fuck. Why's my mom tell you that?"  
"She didn't want you to be blindsided by it...Even though that is what happened anyway. I told her that if she didn't get to come I would tell you if you had to know, and I think that is what Maureen wants to talk to you about." He nodded and rubbed his hands down his face.   
"I'll go get this over with. You wanna come too?" I looked at him.   
"She said alone, You want me to come?" He nodded "Ok. Lets do this thing." He stood and took my hand as we walked outside. Maureen looked and me, then Jax and our linked hands and nodded. We were a unit, a connected unit and she understood that. She did tell us about JT and Trinity, also that Father Ashby wanted to meet with us tomorrow morning. SAMBEL was coming by later on in the evening to greet the guys and that we could get some food and rest until then. She was surprised when Jax already knew about her and his dad. 'Didn't think Gemma would tell ya to be honest.' He just nodded and we parted ways. We ended up leaving the gathering a little early because Jax wanted to be alone with me.  
"How's your stomach doing." He asked as we were laying out on the couch.  
"Its fine, I haven't really thought about it. It twinges sometimes but nothing major." He hadn't seen it yet and I was glad for that.  
"I can't get the image of you bleeding on the ground out of my head. I just left you there." He shook his head and wrapped his arms around me.  
"I kinda yelled at you to leave me there Jax. That was my choice."   
"I know that but still. I was worried about you. You know that I love you right?" I smiled  
"Yes I know that! I love you too. Now c'mon, we need to get some sleep if we are going to understand all the Irish accents we are gonna be hearing tomorrow." He chuckled and nodded.  
  
"You did what with Abel?" Jax yelled at Father Ashby   
"He had been adopted out to a nice Catholic family. He will have a good life there. The life that your own father wanted for you Jackson." We were floored, how had this even become an issue. Abel had a fucking home, he had a fucking family and this asshole just gave him away? "I was very close to your father son, and he never wanted you in this life and in this club, I know that you would want your son to be better off than you are, to be a better man. Leave him with this family, I beg of you." The Father was trying to convince Jax that Abel would be better off with out him. I was livid. I stepped between the Father and Jax because he looked heart broken.  
"No offense Father, but you don't know what you're talking about. Jax is an exceptional man and a wonderful father to that baby. He has moved Heaven and Hell to give him a good life and I _personally_ have seen exactly how big and kind his heart is. Abel is blessed to have Jax as a father and you trying to convince him otherwise is wrong. You may have known JT but you do not know Jax or else we wouldn't even be having this conversation." Chibs stepped up and put a hand on my shoulder because I had unknowingly stepped into the Father's personal space.   
"Be that as it may whats done is done, If Jax wishes to take Abel back then he can but I want Jax to see the life that the child could have." He reached down and pulled a piece of paper out of his robes and handed it to Jax. "This is where they are, go look and see, then make your decision." Jax took the paper and nodded at the Priest. The Father looked all of us in the eye and nodded before he left.   
"Jax? Lets go get Abel." Chibs said and Jax shook his head.  
"I want to go alone Chibs." He looked at me when he said alone. I felt my heart drop because I knew that he had taken Father Ashby's words to heart.   
"Jax, He wasn't right. Abel-"  
"It's my choice F/N." He interrupted me before he walked out. I heard the door slam and then his bike start up. I had a feeling of dread in my stomach and my heart hurt because of what Jax said. I loved Abel and have taken care of him too. I got shot trying to keep him safe, but I guess that didn't matter to Jax. I shook my head and went to sit outside. After a few minutes I heard the door open and I knew who it would be.  
"I'm fine Juice, go back inside."  
" It's not Juice." Oh Chibs.  
"Oh, hey."   
"Hey, I liked what you said to the Priest in there, even if you did get a wee bit intense with it." I nodded  
"He's gonna leave Abel there Chibs. I know it and I know its the wrong choice." Chibs sighed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.  
"I thought that you were gonna be bad for Jax like Tara was, but you have been better for him then anything I could think of, and if he leaves Abel there it isn't your fault. He is scared of messing that boy up and I understand that fear. I don't know what will happen but I know that it will all work out either way."   
"If I had been a better shot Cameron never would have gotten away and then this wouldn't be happening." Chibs shook his head.   
"You don't know that. Lets just play it be ear alright?" I nodded and Chibs went inside leaving me to my thoughts.

  
I was still sitting outside a few hours later when Jax showed up. I was hoping that he would have Abel with him but he didn't. He came up to me and sat down, I didn't say anything, anything I said right then would have been a mistake and I knew it.  
"Aren't you gonna say anything?" I shook my head and he sighed.  
"F/N look you didn't see them, they _really_ love him-"  
"I really love him Jax, you really love him- Never mind... Its like you said, it's **your** choice." I went to walk away and he grabbed my arm. "Let me go Jax, I don't want to talk."  
"Then fucking listen! they took him shopping with them, they didn't look afraid of someone hurting them because the husband had to many enemies! They bought him whatever he could have ever even wanted because they had the money too. He wouldn't be in danger, or go without F/N! Don't you get it? They are better for him then I am!" He yelled at me.  
"You're wrong!" I shouted back "He is **your** Goddamn son Jackson and you left him with strangers! You have enemies because you fight to keep him and Charming safe! He has never gone without a fucking thing and I think that you are just making excuses because you're scared to take responsibility for him! I wouldn't even be here if you had wanted to do this on your own! You _promised_ me a family and now you're giving half of it away. Not to mention that I promised your mom that I would bring him home. I-I can't do this right now Jax. I need to be alone. You made this choice and now **We** need to live with it."   
"Babe, its-"  
"Fine! Then I'll leave." I walked away from him because I was falling apart on the inside. I didn't understand how he could leave him. I walked for about an hour before I let myself sit down on a grassy hill. It was starting to rain but I didn't even notice. I cried, I let out grief that I had been holding in since Abel was taken and I prayed to every God that I could think of that Abel would be alright even if he wasn't with us. I heard a motorcycle and looked up to see Juice driving towards me. He saw me and pulled up next to me.   
"You ready to come back?" I shook my head and he nodded and got off his bike so that he could come sit with me. He didn't say anything and just let me cry. "It'll be ok sweetheart, Jax-"  
"I don't want to talk about it Juice. Jax made the decision and I have to live with it. When do we go home?"   
"Well it was supposed to be the day after tomorrow but if you want to stay longer-"  
"No! I-I can't be here any longer than necessary." He nodded and put an arm around me.   
"He's a mess since you left." I scoffed "It was hard for him to make that choice F/N. He had to look at everything he couldn't give him."  
"He could give it to him Juice, the love and the security. He chose not to and you can't tell me that he didn't. If he would have been committed enough to raising his son I wouldn't have even met you or any of the guys. I would still be living my life homeless and in less agony then I am in right now. My brother killed himself after swearing to never leave me, and this is hurting me more than that Juice. He gave me a family and then yanked it away from me like some cruel joke." Juice had nothing to say so he just let me sit there, we sat all night and once the sun was coming up his phone rang. I couldn't hear anything, it was like a trying to hear with headphones in until Juice grabbed me.  
"Get on the bike we have to go!."  
"No, I'll stay here."   
"Jimmy O has Abel, he killed the adoptive parents we have to go!" He yelled and hauled me to my feet. I jumped on his bike and he took off to the hotel where the adoptive parents were staying. Chibs wouldn't let me go inside but I knew that it was bad by how grim he looked.   
"Abel?" he shook his head   
"Jimmy took him, Father Ashby's making a deal to get him back, were just waiting on the call. I nodded and sank to the wall. "Where were you and Juicey last night?"  
"I needed to think, Juice chose to come and look for me, that's all." _I was mourning the family that I lost yesterday._ He nodded  
"You tell him that you were leaving him?" I looked up at him and shook my head.   
"I'm not leaving him Chibs. I just don't support the choice he made for both of us. Maybe in time things will get better. I'm sure that Father Ashby will find him another 'good Catholic family'." Jax came out of the room and looked at me.   
"We have to go, meeting is set." Chibs nodded and Juice came up behind me with a hand on my back he led me outside and over to his bike. I didn't see the devastated look on Jax's face when I rode off with Juice.  
  
Jimmy met with us and said that he would trade Abel for safe passage into the states, he would hold onto him until he got to the US and if we didn't agree then he would take him and we would never see Abel again.   
"Please, take me instead, I'll attract less attention and all my paperwork is legal." I stepped forward and Jimmy looked at me. "Take me. I won't fight you _at all_." Jax reached out to try to stop me but I jerked away from him.  
"Why would you do that? I could kill you at any second."  
"That's fine, I don't care. Just please let Abel go. He is an innocent." I begged him and he looked at me in shock.   
"You'd die for him? A wee babe that isn't even yours?" I looked him in the eyes and nodded.   
"I'd die for any of the Sons but especially for Abel. Is it a deal?"   
"No." Father Ashby spoke up. "I'll take the lads place and we can finish the business we have going Jimmy. Give the babe to the girl."  
"You can't, He'll kill you as soon as he gets a chance Father." Jax said and I nodded, at least he'd keep me alive to play with me.   
"Be well my son" Father Ashby walked closer to Jimmy and Jimmy held Abel out to me. I grabbed Abel and backed away from him, holding Abel against me in a hug as i kissed his soft hair.  
"My baby I missed you." I whispered into his hair and I felt Jax come up to me. "Just give me a minute with him before you take him back to the Nuns, please. I want to say goodbye."  
"He isn't going back to the Nuns F/N. He's coming home with us." I didn't say anything I just kissed Abel again and pulled back to look at his face. He looked fine, a little dirty but relatively unharmed. I kissed his cheeks and held him out to Jax. He took him gently and started to bounce him.   
"Hey buddy, I missed you." I turned and walked over to stand by Juice's bike. I didn't want to hear Jax tell him goodbye. After a few minutes Jax came up to me and handed me Abel. "We need to talk." I nodded and started to rock Abel.  
"What do you want to say?" I couldn't look up at him.   
"I'm not taking Abel back to the Nuns, he is coming home with us where he belongs and _no one_ will ever take him from me- us again. I thought that the choice I made was right but It didn't feel right, I was sorry that I made it and I will never give him up again." He cupped my face and made me look at him. "I promise that I wont give up on him again. I'm so sorry."   
"It's not my place to say anything Jax, You did what you thought was right for everyone. I will say this though, If you have any doubt that you want him, I mean even one second of doubt that you want to love and raise this baby then don't bring him home. Its not fair to anyone to keep this game up. I can't believe that you would willingly give him up, how could you think that anyone would love him more than you when every choice you made is for him?"  
"I don't want him to turn out like me F/N, I'm not a good man and I'm afraid that I'll never be a good father."  
"You're already a good father Jax! And if you're really that worried then turn into the role model that you want your son to have, Jesus Christ we came all this way for him, because you love him and would do anything for him. Don't you fucking see that?"   
"Yes, I see that, and I'm have no doubt now. Please believe that I want him, I am bringing him home and I'll never let anything happen to him. Please forgive me for trying to give away our son. I only want whats best for him. "   
"I know and that's what I want too." I nodded and buried my face in Abel's hair as Jax wrapped his arms around the both of us.


	8. Chapter 8

After the events in Belfast Jax and I decided that we needed to take a few days to regroup. I took Abel over to Gemma's first thing when we got back and she was ecstatic to see him, she held him and cried and just held him. She knew that I wasn't the same as when we left and asked me why. I knew that Clay would end up telling her so I decided to tell her about the choice that Jax made. She was as devastated as I was and just as mad. She asked why I didn't stop him and I told her that Jax never let me have a chance to decide anything.   
"Sweetheart if you're gonna be his old lady you need to set some ground rules."   
"I never said that I was going to be his old lady Gemma. I don't even know if him and I are together right now, I was really hard on him in Belfast and we haven't touched since the night he left Abel with the adoptive parents."  
"Then take this baby home and go figure it out. You and Jax are great together and Abel needs his parents to not be in a fight right now." I nodded and let her kiss and hug Abel a few more times before we left.   
"Jax?" I called out when I walked in the door. He didn't answer so I walked down the hall to see if he was in the shower. Nope, Hm maybe he is in bed? I walked past Abel's room and saw Jax sitting on the floor looking at pictures. "Hey." I put Abel in his bed and sat next to Jax.   
"Hey, How was my mom?" I nodded  
"She was good, really glad to see the little man." Jax slid closer to me and handed me a photo, it was A very tiny Abel, He looked to be maybe a few minutes old.  
"When Abel was born he almost died." I nodded I knew that Tara had saved him. "I never once thought that he would have been better off if he didn't make it, I wanted him to live and prayed with everything that I am that he did. I loved him from the moment that I saw him even though Wendy used him to try to trap me." I nodded and he slid even closer to me, his leg was pressed against mine now. "I'm sorry that I didn't see that that meant I was ready to be a father, I'm sorry that I decided to leave him without talking to you. You are the one that I want to spend my life with and that means all parts of it, even the hard parts that I want to spare you from. I didn't include you because I thought that you were to clouded by the love that you have for him to make the right choice. When really, I was to chicken to see that Abel could have just as good of a life with me- us if i'm willing to put in the effort to be a good father." He took my let hand in his right hand. "I love you, and if you can forgive me even though I was a total asshole, I'd like to ask you to marry Abel and Me. Not because we can't do this without you, but because we don't want to. Abel needs his mother and I need the one who has been by my side even when I was fucking it all up." I couldn't speak, that was the most beautiful and heartfelt thing that I had ever heard and I knew that it was the truth. Jax was really asking me to marry him.   
"Yes." I whispered and he jerked his head up to look at me.  
"Yes?" I nodded  
"Yes." He leaned forward and kissed me before he pulled me onto his lap and put the ring on my finger. It was perfect, shaped like a rose with the diamond set into the middle of the flower. and some smaller ones surrounding it.  
  
I woke up to Abel crying and the doorbell ringing so I went and scooped up Abel on my way to get the door.   
"Tell whoever it is to go away" Jax mumbled and I laughed. I opened the door and saw a girl standing there she looked strung out and had her eyes glued to Abel.  
"Can I help you?" I rocked Abel gently as he hiccuped.   
"Is Jax here? I need to see him."  
"He's asleep, who are you?"   
"I'm Wendy, I'm Abel's mother and Jax's wife." I took a step back and gripped Abel tighter.   
"I'll go get him then." I walked down the hall and stood at the doorway. "Oh Jax, your _wife_ is here." He looked at me.  
"What? I'm not- What's she doing here?" He got out of bed and I followed him down the hall.   
"Jax! Hi baby" She stepped forward to kiss him and he put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.  
"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in rehab?" She pulled back looking affronted.   
"I left, I wanted to see my baby." She glared at me and I realized I was only wearing Jax's shirt. I had to stop answering the door like that. "Whose that?" She tilted her head at me.  
"My fiance." I smiled and he looked at me with a small smile of his own.   
"Wow, it didn't take long for you to replace me with a rebound." I felt my hackles rise a little. Jax looked at me and I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"She's not a rebound Wendy, she is going to be my wife." I smiled and Abel tugged my hair. I started making funny faces at him and he laughed.   
"Can I hold him?" She asked and stepped forward holding her arms out. I took a step back and looked at Jax. He shook his head at me.  
"No, He almost died because of you, you have no parental rights and need to leave now."   
"He's my son Jax, I have a right to see him."  
"You lost those rights when he almost died!" He started getting agitated so I walked over and held his hand with the one that wasn't on Abel.  
"Well I don't want her around him, she isn't his mother!" She started getting louder and Abel started to fuss looking at the cause for the noise.  
"You're scaring him Wendy please calm down." I mumbled and she lost it.  
"How dare you tell me how to act around my son! I gave birth to him and you think you know him better than me?" She shrieked. Jax went to step in between us but I help up my hand and cradled Abel's head against me.  
"Which is his favorite blanket?" She didn't respond. "The blue one with the trucks on it. What's his favorite hat?" No response. "His sky blue Sons of Anarchy beanie. Whats his favorite baby food?" still no response. "He likes the chicken and carrots one by Gerber. What's his favorite part of the day?" Another silence met my question. "He likes bath time the best Wendy. Yes, you gave birth to him. But I am the only mother he has and will ever know. If Jax decides that you can see him that's fine, but he knows that I am his mother and that I will die to protect him."   
"I'm not saying that I am a great mother, I'm just asking for the chance to see him. He is my son after all." She ignored me and tried to plead with Jax.   
" **If** after you finish rehab and are clean and sober for 6 months you still believe that you want to see him then I'll think about it. _But_ He will only know you as his friend, we won't be telling him that you are his mother because F/N is gonna adopt him." I looked at Jax, we hadn't talked about that even though I would love to.   
"Nothing I can say will change your mind?" Jax shook his head and put his arm around Abel and I, we were a unit, a family unit and it showed. Wendy scoffed and turned away from us, leaving the door open behind her as she stormed down the driveway.   
"Wow Jax, your ex's sure do love me. first Tara and now Wendy, they will probably start a fan club." He laughed and kissed my cheek.   
"Well I love you and that is all that matters. How do you feel about going to the club house today? I don't think you've seen it on a regular basis." I shrugged and noticed that Abel had fallen asleep.   
"If you want to that would be cool, but first I am gonna go lay the little man down so that I can take a shower." I leaned up to kiss Jax.  
"Need any help?"   
"Only if you bring the baby monitor so that we can listen for him."  
"Oh baby you know how to do some sexy talkin'." He laughed when I whacked him.  
  
"Are you pregnant?" I was making a bottle for Abel after Jax and I told the club we were engaged, Clay had followed me to the kitchen when I wasn't looking.  
"What? No." I shook my head and kept shaking the bottle.  
"Then why did Jax propose? He just got out of one shit storm marriage and I didn't think that he would be eager to get married again so soon." I shrugged  
"I can't tell you why he asked. I'm not pregnant and even if I was, if i didn't love Jax I wouldn't have said yes Clay." He shook his head.  
"Jax doesn't need any distractions from the club right now. It was fine when he was playing 'boink the nanny' or whatever but he is going to be Club president one day and he has to have razor focus for that, now he can have uh little friends to spend time with if you catch my drift, but I don't think he is ready for anything serious."   
"Wow Clay, Jax told me you were a dick but I really didn't think he was being serious." Was all I could think of to say. I went to walk away when Clay grabbed my arm and swung me around and pinned me to the wall by my throat.  
"Do I look like I'm fucking joking with you? End it now or I'll end you F/N."  
"What the fuck Clay?" _Jax_. Clay backed off and I slid down to sit on the floor gasping.   
"I was trying to save you from another mistake Jax, She isn't good enough to sit by your side as Queen."  
"What the fuck are you talking about? Queen? I asked her to be my _Wife_ not my old lady Clay." Jax bent down and pulled me to my feet. "If you ever touch her again I'll fucking kill you." He took me out of the kitchen and he grabbed Abel, I grabbed the diaper bag and we well I walked, Jax stormed out leaving a very confused Gemma behind with only and 'ask your king' as explanation. It was a quiet car ride home, Jax was pissed and I didn't say anything, my throat hurt to much.   
"Are you alright?" Jax asked once we pulled into the driveway I nodded and then shook my head.   
"Clay told me that I had to end it with you since you were getting to serious and losing focus on the club. You weren't just boinking the nanny anymore, is that true? Are you losing focus because of me?" I croaked out and Jax winced at the rough sound of my voice.  
"No, if anything you remind me why I have to do what is right and not what is just easy. I want to make Charming a better place for Abel and I want to make it safe for you. And I have never just thought of what we have as 'boinking the nanny.' " I laughed and looked over at him.  
"I love you Jax and I will do whatever I can to make your life easier and better, even if it means leaving you." He looked stricken.   
"That won't help make my life anything but miserable. I don't want you to leave and I never will. Do you want to leave?" I shook my head vehemently   
"Of course I don't! I just agreed to marry you baby. Why would I say yes if I wanted to leave?"   
"I'm sorry Clay made you feel like you had to leave but he was wrong. I am a better man because of you and I know that I don't deserve you, but I'm glad that you have picked me to be with." I leaned over the center console to kiss him.  
"You saved me Jax, I would be dead by now if it wasn't for you." We shared a smile and I got out to grab Abel and headed into the house. Jax was still sitting in the car so I turned and called out. "You coming in fiance?" He jumped out of the car and ran inside after me.   
We were getting ready for bed that night when Jax asked me "When do you want to get married?" I shrugged and slid his shirt over my head  
"Uh I dunno, when do you want to get married?" He smiled   
"Tomorrow?" I rolled my eyes.   
"Haha very funny, I'm being serious. I don't care either way, All the people coming will be for you." He frowned  
"Juice and Happy will come for you, they will be hoping you pick one of them instead." I chuckled and threw a pillow at him. "I think that something small at the park would be nice, just the club and immediate family?" I nodded as I brushed my teeth   
"soms gewd" I mumbled through the toothpaste.   
"It will take some time to get the paperwork so how about in 2 weeks? on Friday?" That was soon! He really wanted to get married again!   
"Sure, if that's when you wanna get married."   
"Do you want to?" I nodded and he came up behind me to kiss my neck. "Are you sure?" I nodded again and he smiled against my skin. "Good."  
  
**** **Two and A Half Weeks Later** ****  
  
"Do you F/N M/N L/N take Jackson Nathaniel Teller to be your lawfully wedded Husband?"  
"I do."   
"Do you Jackson Nathaniel Teller take F/N M/N L/N to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do. And I promise to treat you as good as my leather, and to ride you as much as my Harley" I smiled when the rest of the club joined in for the second part and I know that my face was red because Jax started laughing at me.  
"I know pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss your bride!" I tried to give Jax a small chaste kiss but he picked me up and held me against him to give me a kiss that probably got me pregnant it was so filthy. All the guys started to whistle and cat call and that is when Jax decided to set me on my feet.  
"Wow, you've been holding out on me." I mumbled and he kissed my cheek as we made our way through the crowd. We shared our first dance then Jax danced with his mother and I danced with Juice before Abel cut in thanks to Chibs (his diaper needed to be changed and that was the job for the bride). Abel and I watched as all my new friends and family celebrated the joining of two peoples lives until Jax came up behind me.  
"Are you tired yet Mrs. Teller?" I smiled and looked up at his eyes, they were anything but tired.  
"I could use a nice long rest in bed I think." He chuckled and leaned down to give me another filthy kiss, we sneaked out of our own wedding, leaving everyone to have a good time.


End file.
